


when the lights go out

by Bramble



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, I blame this on the fact that it was a very long time since I got a hug, M/M, Patrick and David are forever after all, and let's say that's what caused any typos, apparently I only dare to post fics where the characters are at the end of their lives, it it makes you guys happy, the fic will probably be edit in the near future, title due to me being useless and listening to mcr when writing this, which is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramble/pseuds/Bramble
Summary: A little fic that takes place sometime between the years 2075-2080 hence the archive warning. House description kind of inspired by a fic and Tumblr post I can't find again (the piano bit as well) I hope no one minds. I'll send chocolate if you do mind.





	when the lights go out

It was late September the day it happened. Some of the summer warmth was still lingering in Schitt’s Creek but the leaves were turning yellow and the fields around the town were ploughed and brown. The day was sunny and the sky was a deep blue in the late afternoon. It was silent save for a bird chirping on a branch outside the bedroom window that was open to let in some fresh air.

They had bought the house before the wedding. Having happened to drive by it and seeing the ‘for sale’ sign when they accidentally had taken a wrong turn leaving a new vendor. The price was within their range and it was a decent size for them. Nothing too big, but not small either. It had needed some minor fixes, but nothing that Patrick couldn’t manage with some help from a couple of youtube tutorials.

The master bedroom was spacious and airy with light blue wallpaper. The next room served as David’s closet for all his clothes. The third bedroom they used as a guest bedroom, mainly used by Patrick’s parents - long since gone – when they came to visit, or when Stevie had been over for dinner and had had too much wine to drive home. On the ground floor was a good size kitchen, a living room, and a study. The kitchen led out to the back porch and garden where some maples and an apple tree grew. The first thing David had said when he saw them was that they needed fairy lights in them and Patrick had got to it as soon as the deed were in their names, only falling down once almost giving David a heart attack. He had run over to see if Patrick was alright apologizing for his stupid fairy light idea and cursing in equal measure. Except some minor scrapes that David insisted on taking care of Patrick had been fine and the effort was worth it whenever they had a barbeque or party in their back garden.

Before officially moving in David had ordered a piano for the living room, a wedding gift and surprise for Patrick, but little did he know that Patrick had had a surprise for him as well. In the study he had built bespoke book shelves for David, turning the room into a library. David had always loved to read and read a lot, and after first coming to Schitt’s Creek it was more or less his one escape from his new reality. The shelves soon filled up and Patrick made more for him, in the library, in the bedroom, under the stairs leading up to the upper floor, in the guest bedroom and in their entrance hall.

On their first anniversary Patrick had planted a rosebush as a gift for David who liked flowers but lacked any natural gardening talents. But it was also for himself, to mark the day when he had become an official Rose as well. This had continued every year for three decades when they had simply run out of flowerbeds to put them in. Their scent wafted into the house making it smell of roses, a smell that lasted well into winter.

Patrick had taken up photography as a hobby and the walls in their home that weren’t covered in book shelves were covered in framed photos from their life. There were vacations, anniversaries, and birthdays. But there were also more candid photos of David, taken when he wasn’t aware and doing seemingly menial things like cooking or fixing his hair, or even sleeping. All around them were the signs of the life they had built together.

They were in bed now as the late afternoon turned in to early evening and the sky darkened even more. The bird had flown away or was just silent, the only thing that was heard was a faint rustle from the trees outside and Patrick’s slow, unsteady breathing. He was propped up on some pillows and David was lying on Patrick’s right side, his left arm under Patrick’s neck and his right hand holding Patrick’s left one. Patrick had been sleeping or being slightly unconscious most of the day, the oxygen tubes under his nose had been removed this morning no longer serving any purpose, but now he stirred and his big round brown eyes opened and he looked at David with a fondness and softness he reserved only for his husband.

David squeezed Patrick’s hand a little and smiled his signature smile a little to one side. Patrick looked him in the eyes and there was so much he wanted to say to David and at the same time everything had already been said. ‘We can talk whenever you’d like,’ David had told him after their first kiss and that had been true. They had talked, laughed, kissed, worked, argued, made up, made love, watch their lives and love grow as new people came into it and others had left it. But mostly they had talked and loved. And they would do so again because where ever Patrick was going, David would soon follow.

Patrick’s eyes flickered to David’s lips and back. David let go of his husband’s hand and cupped his cheek as he leaned forward and kissed Patrick. After he broke it Patrick said in a frail voice ‘Thank you.’ This time David didn’t ask ‘For what?’, he simply took his husband’s hand again and smiled.

Patrick’s eyes flickered as if he was going back to sleep but then he looked at David again. 

‘Goodnight, David,’ he said.

‘Goodnight, Patrick,’ David replied still smiling, but now tears that he had threatened to leak out of his eyes all day were rolling down his cheek as Patrick closed his eyes for the last time.

FIN


End file.
